


Bob

by Cheesewheel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Get Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Male Antagonist, Punching, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesewheel/pseuds/Cheesewheel
Summary: All Evan wants to do is spend some time with his best friend. What happens when it all spirals out of control





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Squirrel is mearly playing the part of my antagonist in this story.I have nothing against the guy, or his playing with Delirious. All you read here is fiction.

Evan wouldn’t deny it, he was ridiculously excited for the weekend to start and to see Delirious again.The Canasian hadn’t seen his friend in so long, the two having been so busy with their lives they hadn’t had a chance to meet up. Combine that with the fact they had been playing with each other less made Evan crave the clown’s company. Nowadays he seemed to always be playing Fortnite with Dead Squirrel. But with the opportunity of a party at Lui’s, with everyone going to be there, he was buzzing for the chance to see the elder again.

Upon finally arriving at the booming house, Evan entered and managed to immediately find Toonz and Terroriser hanging out in the entrance way. He was immediately buried in two large hugs, combined with slaps on the back and cheerful hellos, before being dragged into the Kitchen where a can of beer was shoved in his hand thanks to Brian. Cracking it open, he started with a question.

“Thanks man. Toonz, you bring Delirious with you, or did he bail on us?” Evan joked casually, only to frown at the look the two other men shared. He raised an eyebrow when blue and dark eyes met his own, Brian tilting his head towards the door into the lounge. Turning, his own Mocha irises quickly located his favourite person, the man focused intensely on a person who could only be Squirrel, who was chattering away, hands flailing wildly. Jonathan burst out laughing, the addictive giggles echoing over whilst Squirrel’s dark eyes scanned the shorter man greedily.

As emotion flared in Evan, the urge to go wipe the smug look off Squirrel’s face making his fists clench. He must have made a face because Brian and Luke burst into laughter next to him, the eldest of the three throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“Jealous much Vanoss?” the Irishman chirped as Evan shrugged Toonz’s arm away. Both men laughed again, earning a sharp elbow to each of their sides.

“I’m not jealous you dicks,” the Asian grumbled back. Luke snorted.

“Bull shit. You look like you want to deck Squirrel,” the taller commented, dark eyes amused.

“Fuck off, I just know he’s riding of Del’s success,” Evan replied. “Fucker doesn’t deserve to play with him, and Jon would be better off without him.”

Two sets of raised eyebrows met his put out expression, strong arms crossing defensively across his chest. Terroriser suddenly gained a cheeky grin, opening another beer as he cheeked,

“What like we ride off your sub count? And I suppose Delirious’s videos do do better when you guys play together.” Evan just shook his head.

“I’m not saying that. Del does perfectly well on his own. People would pay to see his sense of humour uninterrupted by anyone. The man could go completely solo and be more successful than ever.” 

Toonz let out an indignant “oi” whilst Brian laughed at him, but Evan was distracted by the brilliant blue eyes catching his own, and the bright smile stretching across the pale freckled face now facing him. Jonathan when to step towards him, but had his arm caught by his current companion, Squirrel talking loudly about meeting a friend of his before pulling the shorter in the opposite direction. Azure irises flashed back with an apologetic look, but that couldn’t stop the Canadian feeling pissed off. He glared down at his mostly empty drink, draining the last of it before turning back to grab another.

His quest was blocked by an overly tall man, who was staring at him with sharp eyes and arms crossed, hip popped out sassily. He stared Tyler down, eyebrow raised, silently challenging the taller to say something. To his dismay, Wildcat did.

“You are so in love with him it is actually fucking depressing dude.” The Canasian didn’t even blink.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not why I’m pissed. Squirrel is treating him like he fucking owns him, just because they play together.” Tyler just rolled his eyes, finally allowing him to pass and grab a new drink and leave.

After a short while of wandering and greeting people, Evan managed to find Nogla, Lui and  Mini by the pool table. Despite his silent arrival, Nogla still decided he wanted to practically tackle the Canadian, Squeezing all the breath out of him in one bear hug. Chuckling, Evan patted the Irishman’s back until he was released, only to receive fist bumps from the other two.

“Vanoss, how you been?”

“Heyy Ev, it’s good to see you.”

He grinned at the three, gesturing to the chaos around them.

“Nice party Lui. I didn’t realise you had so many friends,” he cheeked to the squeaker, who immediately took on his childish voice.

“Yeah, I met them all fucking your mom.” Nogla and Mini burst out ‘oo’ing, as Lui gave a cheeky grin. Evan just laughed, ruffling the shorter’s hair before asking about how life was going for them. 

Somehow in half an hour, they had gotten onto chainsaw wielding clowns, and the pros and cons of clown cars as getaway vehicles.

“They can fit down drainage tunnels, which is a plus,” Mini added. “And speaking of clowns, you seen Delirious yet Evan? I wouldv’e thought you guys be causing havoc by now.” Evan shrugged a bit hopelessly at the question, earning curious looks.

“I saw him, but didn’t get a chance to say hi before Squirrel dragged him off.” He knew he sounded put off, but for once he didn’t get ribbed for it. Instead Nogla furrowed his brow in thought, gaining confused looks from the rest of them.

“Don’t hurt yourself Daithi,”  Craig joked, only to be ignored as David lite up with an idea.

“Hold on,” he piped, turning and jogging away, quickly becoming lost in the crowd despite his height. The remaining three exchanged bemused looks, Evan slightly worried about what exactly the Irishman would get up to. His doubts were soon doubled a yells began on the opposite side if the house, only the vanish completely when Daithi returned with Delirious slung over his shoulder, the shorter yelling about kidnapping between manic giggles, Squirrel following grumpily in the background.

The dark haired man winked at Evan before heaving Jonathan off his shoulder, dropping him directly in front of the raven haired man, who could help but grinned at his disheveled appearance, brown hair stuck up wildly,and blue eyes bright. When the smaller finally worked out who he was facing, a soft smile grace pink lips as he spoke.

“Hi Ev,” was the quiet greeting, making Evan’s own smile widen.

“Hey Jay,” he murmured back, body relaxing as he scanned the other gamer. The elder man looked well, narrow body covered with black skinny jeans and an old grey VG shirt. It made the Canadian smile wider, catching the other’s gaze once more as they shared a grin that spoke more than the rest would know. A message of  _ hellos _ and  _ I’ve missed you _ . 

Despite the understanding silence from their mutual friends, Squirrel seemed to decide that was the best time to interrupt them. 

“Hi, Vanoss right?” His voice was smooth and casual, but Evan could see the challenge in his grey eyes, the daring. He tensed but replied, taking the offered hand.

“Yeah, you’re Dead Squirrel, aren’t you?” he asked back, dropping the hand as quickly as he took it. The other man grinned a bit sharply, flashing his teeth in a sign of pride.

“Yup that’s me, but most people call me Squirrel or just Jake.” Evan just hummed non-commitently whilst Nogla jumped in with a hyperactive greeting.

“Hello Jake, I’m Nogla. This is Mini and the short guys Lui. It’s nice to meet you!” Mini gave a nod in greeting from where he was lining up a cue to take a shot, and Lui squeaked a bright hello.

“Cool nice to meet you guys. I’ve seen some of you’re playing in Delirious’s old videos. You know, back when you used to play with him.” The comment was casual enough, but the superior undertone made Evan bristle. He crossed his arms, purposely letting his biceps bulge and stretch his shirt sleeves in a visual display of warning. Jake ignored it continuing. 

“You guys are missing out big time not playing with this guy. He’s a hell of a laugh.” Evan gritted his teeth as Jonathan shifted awkwardly. Holding in the urge to deck the guy, he managed to keep his voice stable enough to reply.

“We know. And we still offer to let him join us in our sessions, and he is free to do anytime, which you know, don’t you Jay?” Despite directing the last bit to Delirious, Squirrel continued to sass back. 

“See that’s the issue. You guys are still playing crap like Gmod. Everyone knows Fortnite is where it’s at.” Mocha eyes narrowed.

“That maybe so, but it’s not my kind of game. I play for fun, not for competition.” They were attracting looks from the surround crowd now, Jon stood closest, eyes flicking between them like a tennis match.

“Right,” Jake scoffed, only to turn his head towards Mini who had dropped his pool cue.

“Not everyone is obsessed with Fortnite, you know? Jesus, that game maybe good for  community, but Youtube is becoming nothing but that shit!” The Brit began to rant and rave, arms flailing, giving Evan the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed, escaping into the cool air of the back garden, a new drink in hand.

It was just his luck what when he finally got away from the others he’d manage to run into his two oldest friends. Brock and Tyler were lounging on some deck chairs and spotted him immediately. He wandered over slowly, collapsing heavily into a spare seat with a sigh.

“You ok there Evan?” Brock questioned face, concerned. The younger man hummed a yes without lifting his head from its perch on the back of the chair, not spotting the concerned look Moo and Wildcat shared.

Silence hovered over them for a few moments, two men staring at the third before Tyler’s patience ran out.

“Fuck this. Spill your shit,” the tallest snapped, making the raven topped head raise back up.

“Nothing to spill,” he returned bluntly, refusing to flinch at the sight of flashing icy blues.

“I suggest you talk Ev, or Tyler might kill you,” Brock piped up, getting a growled agreement from the other. Evan remained silent, refusing to explain  until his tall friend began to rise, drink ready to be dumped over his head. The Canadian rose his hands quickly in surrender, protesting speedily.

“Alright! Calm your shit! I’m just ticked of with Squirrel. Dude is a dick and keeps shoving Jay in my face like he’s a prize to be won. It’s fucking irritating, not to mention he looks down on the rest of us who don’t play Fortnite twenty-four seven,” Evan snapped, downing the last of his newest drink, the burn in his throat matching his anger.

Said anger just flared further as the two men opposite him exchange another look of exasperation and pity, the empty beer can in his hand crumbling in his clenched fist.

“You guys can fuck right off,” he added in fury, standing to leave. He was sick of this party by now, and regretted driving the three hour drive he made to get here. But, before he could even think where the closest hotel was, Jonathan appeared at the back door, scanning the crowd, then spotting them, grinning brightly and making a beeline over..

Evan stood stock still until the shorter reached him, wordlessly flashing Tyler and Brock a smile before tugging insistently on Evan’s arm. The Canadian moved easily, allowing the shorter American to pull him quickly to the bottom of the garden where they were mostly hidden in the darkness of the trees.

Finally releasing him, Delirious turned to face Evan and grin up at the taller. Evan grinned back, but couldn’t help but question,

“So, why are we hiding?” Jonathan snorted, bright blues rolling.

“Squirrel, that’s why. I mean, I like the dude, but fucking hell…” Jon released a dramatic sigh, before perking back up to give his friend a cheeky smile. “So slut, where’s my hug?” 

Evan let out a loud laugh, head thrown back in joy, ears filled with Jonathan’s crazy giggles. He managed to stop long enough to throw his arms around the shorter and lift him off his feet, swinging him side to side in the hug he had been saving since the last time they had seen each other. 

“Eeeeevvvvvvvvvaaaaaannnnn,” Del squealed through the giggles, small hands gripping the back of the taller’s jacket. Eventually the younger placed the other back on his feet, pulling back far enough to scan his face but not let go. The shorter was flushed, hair mussed, grin and eyes bright. Evan wanted to kiss him, but held back.

“Hey there Blue Jay,” He whispered instead, resting his forehead against his friends, eyes locked. “Missed you.”

Satisfaction rolled over him as the elder flushed pink, Del grumbling affectionately as he knocked their heads together softly.

“Shut the fuck up Owl Boy,” was his reply. Evan chuckled softly, receiving an extra squeeze as the shorter added a gentle “Missed you too fucker.”

The two remained there for a while, finally making plans to play together again and maybe meet up with just the two of them for a weekend and take a break from life, hidden away from the main party in their own little world.

“If you wanted we could do some co-op stuff. Like how we did Far-Cry,” Evan said, trying to minimise the hope in his voice.

“Fuck yes, that was great,” Jon burst out, eyes wide with excitement before deflating quickly. “But… I  can’t.”

“Why not?” the Canadian prodded gently, scanning the pale face in worry. The smaller man sighed heavily, chewing on a pink lip nervously.

“My whole schedule is packed. I’ve got my letsplay to finish, the series me, Toonz, Ohm, and Bryce are doing, and any extra time booked up on Fortnite with Squirrel….”

Evan knew he was pouting, but it was better than expressing the irritation at Squirrel once more. He had always been happy with sharing Jay’s free time with Cartoonz and the gang, but Jake’s manipulation and hogging was fucking annoying.

“I’m sorry,” the shorter whispered sadly, eyes wide.

“Hey don’t be. It’s not your fault I’m a needy bitch,” Evan joked back,earning a  strained laugh. “I just feel like we haven’t played together in months, let alone seen each other. Gotta get my crazy axe murderer fix.” 

Jonathan let loose a proper laugh then, the sound bouncing off the trees around them to immerse them in the joy. Evan joined in, mind soothed by the sound he had fallen in love with.

When their giggles finally died down, bright blue eyes locked on his own, sparkling with mischief.

“You know…” Jay began. “I could bail on Squirrel. You know, just for a day. I’m sure the dude will survive.”

“Really?” The Canadian almost squealed, smile widening with excitement. Upon the American’s nod, the younger shot forward to lift him up once more, hugging his friend tightly as he whooped. “Fuck yes Blue Jay. Bring on the chaos.”

Hands gripping his neck made tingles run down his spine, heart racing as the elder called out, “Evan! Put me down, you dick, before you drop me!”

“Never!” He replied, laughter bubbling forth. He buried his face in the pale neck before him, feeling it vibrate through his lips as the smaller man squealed. He pressed closer as he lowered the elder, surrounded by the scent of the man he adored, nose brushing the ticklish spot behind Jonathan’s ear, making the other squirm.

Grinning eviling, he shifted his lips to the area, blowing a wet raspberry against the flesh. His companion squealed his name in protest once more, small fingers winding in his jet black locks in an attempt to tug his head away. Evan relaxed his neck in response, allowing his face to be tilted up in a way he could gaze at Delirious’s pink face, white teeth exposed between between soft pink lips.

The Asian was just beginning to consider what would happen if he tasted said lips when a voice made those pretty blues disconnect from his face.

“Delirious? You back here?”

Jake appeared around the corner then, eye’s immediately locking on the gamer in Evan’s arms, striding towards the two as they released each other.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere dude,” Squirrel exclaimed, latching onto a thin arm. “Come on, you can see Vanoss anytime, and you promised we’d get smashed and rock the dance floor.”

Before either man could protest, the intruder was dragging Jay away, completely ignoring the way the shorter was twisting in his grip. Fury flared in Evan once more, fists clenching as he watched Delirious mouth ‘I’ll find you later’ to him. He managed to flash the clown a strained grin, but began following the pair as soon as the brown topped head turned away. He didn’t even notice the people around him until hands wrapped around his biceps, yanking back.

Brian’s concerned face appeared in front of him, hands held up in surrender.

“Easy Ev, easy,” the Irishman soothed, allowing Brock and Tyler to pull the Canadian back a few steps as they exchanged worried looks. “We tried te distract ‘im bud, but the focker gave us the slip.” Evan paused long enough to give them an appreciative look.

“The dude is a right cunt. Fucker wouldn’t stop bragging about the subs he had gotten thanks to Delirious,” Tyler stated, looking rather put out. The Canasian growled, shaking off the restraining hands to steal Brock’s mostly full beer, drowning it quickly. His alcohol consumption was finally starting to make the world go fuzzy, but unable to completely tame his anger as he strode into the house, friends following to make sure he didn’t commit murder.

It was easy to locate Jon’s small form, swaying on the makeshift dance floor, drink in hand. Evan relaxed when he registered Nogla’s tall form wedged between Jay and Squirrel, Luke staying close where he was dancing with Ohm.

He watched patiently whilst the dancers got progressively more intoxicated, limbs becoming uncoordinated as drinks kept appearing. He ignored the conversation of his friend behind him, laser focused on not letting Jay disappear from his sightline, laughing quietly when Nogla swung the smaller man around in joy.

His peace didn’t last long, David deciding he was tired enough to join their gathering by the window, leaving Jay with only Jake for company. Nodding vaguely at David’s greeting, he mentally measured the gap between the two dancing, body tensing everytime it seemed to shrink.

“Vanoss, cool off dude,” Brock called above the music, words barely registering as Mocha eyes narrowed. Squirrel had just attempted to grip Jay’s narrow hips, his only saviour being the pale hands that grabbed his before the younger male could manage. Evan relaxed once more, only to tense up again when Squirrel tried to squirm close once more. For the next few minutes, Jonathan repeatedly removed and dodged Jake’s various wandering hands, small body slowing as his focus shifted from the music. 

Pride washed away Evan’s jealousy as Jay finally shoved Squirrel away, after the younger attempted to grind on the elder man, protest easily heard over the pounding bass.

“Dude, just fuckin’ back off,” Jon stated loudly, turning to walk off, only to be stopped by a cocky hand gripping his arm. Evan was separating the two before anyone registered  he had moved, easily shoving the invading male away from Jon. “Ev, what?” the clown protested, peering around his broad shoulders.

“Yeah, Vanoss, what the fuck. This doesn’t involve you,” Jake sneered, attempting to dodge the buff Asian. Evan just growled. “Fuck off and let me talk to Jonathan.”

Evan felt the flinch Jay couldn’t suppress, against his back, crossing his arms in response to showcase his bulging biceps. Squirrel didn’t flinch.

“Ev, come on,” Jay protested, pulling on the back of his shirt. “Squirrel, just leave it, before you regret something.” Evan could feel his chest puff out, smug grin appearing at Jon’s obvious siding. Squirrel just froze, face screwing up in anger.

“Fuck off, I won’t fucking regret knocking the oh so special Vanoss down a peg. I mean, Jesus, I’m surprised the rest of your ass kissers are coming to your defense, Mr. big shot. What makes you so great anyway?” Evan ignored the insults, more intrested in keeping between the two men. Jon had different ideas.

“Oi,” Jonathan yelled, doubling his efforts to get past Evan. “Don’t fucking chat shit about stuff you know nothing about. You don’t even know Evan!” Jake snorted at that.

“I know enough. And that’s another thing! How come he is the only one you call by his actual name? You don’t even play with him anymore! I’ve asked you to call me Jake a thousand times, but it’s always Squirrel. What, does his name keep you in his special circle or some shit? Or is it just because you wanna suck his dick?” The snarled accusations made the smallest of the three shrink back, face hurt and confused. Evan snapped.

Taking a stride forward, the Canadian gripped Jake’s shirt, almost lifting the shorter man off his feet in his anger.

“Listen here you fuck, if you don’t back off right now, I will make sure you will never play fucking Fornite again, kay? I don’t give a shit who or what you think this is about,” the tanned man snarled, taking satisfaction in the youngers frightened look, before dropping him and shoving him away.

He went to turn back to Jay, but a small fist came swinging his way. Easily dodging it, Evan spun back, smashing his own fist straight into Squirrel’s nose. Blood spurted as the other gamer dropped to the floor, pained moans leaking from his mouth,  allowing Evan to loom over the now still form. Crouching slightly, he wrapped a hand in the now blood covered shirt neck,tightening it against the back of Squirrel’s neck.

“STOP,” he boomed at his squirming hostage. “Now, before you are forcefully evicted from this house you are going to listen to me. You are going to leave here today knowing you will never speak to Jonathan or any of my friends, every again. I don’t give a shit what your excuse will be, because if I find you doing it, I will show you just how violent a I can be, Canadian or not. Do we have an understanding?”

Evan had never seen anyone nod so quickly. He released the now terrified man, who scrambled back onto his feet and shot out of the door without a backwards glance, turning back to a room of shocked gazes. He heard several whispered ‘what the  _ fuck _ ’s, ignoring them all to face Jay.

“What the actual shit dude,” the blue-eyes man whispered in awe, staring at Evan as if he had never seen him. Evan just gazed calmly back, only path forward so easily visible. Stepping closer, he wound his arms around the narrow form in front of him, dipping the  man back and sealing their lips together. Panic swelled as Jon remained froze, only to melt away when soft flesh began to move against his. The younger of the two savoured the taste of cookies and alcohol still clinging to Jay’s mouth, body pressing closer in an effort to melt into the smaller form. The kiss was slow and deep, finding its natural end with little fuss.

“That’s why,” Evan stated quietly, scanning the blank expression presented to him. “I’d already lost you to Fortnite Blue Jay, I couldn’t let Squirrel take you away completely. I’m sorry.” The last words were whispered, bravery vanquished by the lack of reaction from the elder.

Evan sighed heavily as he turned away, arms slipping back to his sides. His feet felt like lead as he walked away, the world a dim blur as he left the house.

Wondering if he could find a decent hole he could go have a pity party in, Evan heard his name. He turned just in time to be roughly tackled onto the front lawn, hands automatically gripping familiar narrow hips as two petal like lips landed on his own.

The kiss disappeared as quick as it had started, leaving the Canadian to gap up at the panting American currently straddling him.

“Fuck Squirrel, and fuck Fortnite. I ain’t giving you up for anything Evan,” Jon gasped, eyes glittering with laughter and disbelief. “You shoulda told me.” Evan gaped for a moment, reality hitting him like a truck.  _ Jay liked him back.  _ A grin spread across his face uncontrolled, joy bubbling up at the sight of those sparkling blues.

“Yeah, I should’ve.”

And then he kissed him.


End file.
